


Necessary Roughness

by TheEvilFairy



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Bullying, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Lolicon, New Year's Eve, Painplay, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/pseuds/TheEvilFairy
Summary: Angelica sees Lil indulging in a very self-destructive habit. This unleashes a dominant, sadistic streak in the older girl and she quickly uses it to bring Lil under her complete control. Soon she begins to add other kids to her harem, using their forbidden fantasies against them.





	1. Chapter One

 

Angelica Pickles leaned back on a park bench and sighed up at the sky, the hot summer sunlight made bearable by the designer shades. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a couple of boys coming up the path. She lifted the ice cream she had just bought to her mouth, sliding her tongue slowly between her lips and lapping at the treat with long, slow strokes that made both boys slow as they passed her.

Angelica chuckled to herself while they both tried to glance backwards without making it obvious they were looking at her. Boys were so easy...she stretched her long legs out beneath the scandalously short skirt she was wearing and yawned deeply. Of course, she arched her back into the yawn, pulling the thin blue fabric of her tank top tightly against her growing chest. One of the boys stumbled, and Angelica couldn’t restrain a short bark of laughter at his expense.

No other entertainment had presented itself that Friday afternoon and so Angelica just finished her ice cream, enjoying the sun and idly scanning the other visitors to the park. But as she turned to throw the remains of her snack away she saw something that made her pause. Far away, Lil DeVille was making her way towards the wooded area of the park. Despite the distance, the pink streak in the younger girl’s hair was unmistakable. She was wearing the same jeans and short top she had had on during school that day.

Normally Angelica would have just been mildly curious and let it go immediately...but something in Lil’s posture drew her in. Her back was slumped and her head was bowed like she was on her way to a funeral. And the way she paused at the tree line and looked around for any nearby observers, it was pretty clear to Angelica that she didn’t want to be seen. Intrigued, the blonde teen waited a moment after Lil had vanished from sight, and then got up and hurried over to the last spot she’d seen her.

Of course there was no sign of Lil at first, but Angelica assumed she’d be going in a more or less straight line through the trees. Her guess was rewarded, and after walking for just a few moments she heard voices coming through the trees up ahead. She hurried forward quietly, and when she saw what awaited her, she hid behind a tree and was glad that she had.

There was a clear spot amongst the trees with a small rock pile standing in the middle. Lil was there, her back turned to Angelica and her head obviously lowered to look at the ground. She was held firmly in the grasp of two other girls, both holding one of her arms tightly and both wearing the uniform of a nearby Catholic girls’ school. Another girl, a similarly dressed redhead who was obviously the leader, was sneering at Lil with a disgusted expression.

“What the fuck is the matter with you, kid?” She demanded. “How many times do I gotta tell you that this is our place?”

“Maybe she needs a weekly ass-kicking.” The one holding Lil’s right arm suggested, shaking her roughly. The other two laughed. Angelica licked her lips pensively. Part of her felt she should do something...Lil _was_ a friend...but...Angelica shook her head and stayed put. All three of the girls looked a year older than her...the only thing she could do was get herself beaten up as well.

“Is that it, bitch?” The leader asked, stepping forward and grabbing Lil’s mouth. “Do you just need to get your ass beat on sometimes?” If Lil said anything, Angelica couldn’t hear it, but she saw her shake her head ‘no’ very slightly. She saw the redhead curl her lip too, and the way Lil jerked as the air was forced out of her by the punch the taller girl planted in her stomach. Lil sagged in the two girls’ grasp. “Hold the bitch up.” Red snapped.

Lil coughed and squirmed pathetically as she tried to catch her breath. Angelica felt her stomach twist with guilt and sympathetic pain as Red hit her again, and then again. With the third punch a soft, shuddering groan was torn out of Lil’s throat and she began to cry. “Look at that ladies!” The leader laughed cruelly. “Right on time!” She grabbed Lil’s hair and pulled her head up. “Y’know cunt, you’re ugly when you cry.” The other girls laughed and the redhead threw a punch at Lil’s cheek that snapped her head to the side and made her go completely limp.

Her captors pushed her to the ground and each took advantage of her prone position to give her a few solid kicks. Lil just curled into a ball, sobbing weakly. Red snickered and sat on Lil’s side, giving her an almost friendly pat on the head. “This is the fourth time we’ve had to kick your ass, bitch.” She sighed and shook her head. “I don’t know why you keep coming back, but if you think we’re gonna get bored or something, forget it. Smacking stupid cunts around is one of my favorite hobbies.” Her hand tightened on Lil’s head and she rubbed the younger girl’s face in the dirt before standing.

“Let’s get out of here,” she said disgustedly. “I want something to drink.” She prodded Lil with her toe. “If you don’t want to see me really pissed off, you _better_ be gone when we get back.” The little gang left the clearing, and Lil slowly uncurled herself. She lay on her back, her chest heaving. Angelica could see her face now and there was a nice bruise blossoming on one cheek and a small trickle of blood coming from a split lip.

The girls were out of sight now, and Angelica was just about to come out of hiding when Lil did something that stopped her in her tracks all over again. Still practically crying, she slid her hand down the front of her jeans, and from the rhythmic movement beneath the blue fabric it was obvious what she was doing. She closed her eyes, her breathing steadying somewhat.

Angelica’s mouth dropped open as Lil groaned and yanked her top up, her free hand giving her budding breast a tight squeeze. Her hips began to thrust upwards and she pinched her nipple so hard it made Angelica wince. She licked the blood from her lip and moaned again, the hand in her pants moving faster and faster. Finally her hips bucked up hard and she let out a slow, strangled cry, her entire body shuddering as she came.

Angelica let out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding as Lil pulled her hand out of her jeans, licking the glistening juices from her fingers. She sat up, wiping her eyes, took a few deep, steadying breaths and pulled herself to her feet, swaying a little bit. She left the clearing too, luckily taking a path opposite from where Angelica crouched because there was no way the blonde could have gotten out of the way in time.

Instead she sat back heavily, trying to make some sense out of what she saw and how she felt about it. She realized suddenly that guilt wasn’t the only thing twisting in her gut...the rest was...she felt... “I’m horny as fuck!” She whispered to herself, tracing her fingertip around her proudly erect nipples. She squeezed her legs together and realized her panties were soaked.

She slipped her hand under her skirt and shuddered a little, running her fingertip over her pussy. The image of Lil’s pained and bruised face popped into her head and rather than turn her off like she expected it sent a hot, tingling flush through her body that made her bite back a moan of her own. She quickly pulled her hand out from between her legs to fight the urge to repeat Lil’s actions...she had no way of knowing when the Catholic girls would return, and she did _not_ want to be around when they did.

So instead Angelica headed out of the woods, her mind (and her clit) buzzing with everything she had seen and what she planned to do about it.

\------------------------------------------------------

Before she actually did anything Angelica used the weekend to do a little research. A _very_ short internet search gave her a word for what she was feeling... _sadism._ From there, a dark new world opened up to her. The young teen was completely unprepared to learn how many people derived pleasure from inflicting pain, or how creative they’d gotten with it. She spent the next two days locked in her room, and by the end of that time, she had a plan.

She waited until Wednesday...she knew she could get Lil alone for as long as she wanted then, and it would give the younger girl time to rest up. When the big day finally rolled around Angelica waited until the twin’s soccer practice was over and slipped into the girl’s locker room. Lil was just finished getting dressed when she came in and Angelica felt a little disappointed that she hadn’t seen more...still, she would, soon enough. Lil was wearing jeans again, with a purple and pink peasant blouse. Angelica herself had on a nice, tight pair of jeans and a black tank top that she thought made her look pretty wicked.

“Angelica?” Lil looked surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Hi Lil!” Angelica smiled. “Want to come over to my house?”

“Um...sure, I guess...any particular reason?”

The blonde giggled. “Just...girl talk.” She tilted her head, faking a curious expression. “What happened to your face?”

Lil winced a little, suddenly looking nervous as she reached up and touched the fading bruise on her cheek. “This?” She giggled breathlessly. “It’s nothing...I guess I just got hit...” she trailed off a little before quickly adding, “during practice!”

“Like playing rough, huh?” Angelica smiled slyly, laughing as Lil blushed deeply. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

A little while later Angelica unlocked her front door and let Lil inside. There was nobody home and she didn’t expect her parents back for hours. “Let’s go up to my room.” Angelica said eagerly. Now that her ‘playmate’ had arrived she couldn’t wait one more second to get started. Lil still looked a little bewildered about what was going on, so Angelica kind of had to hustle her up the stairs, deflecting any questions the younger girl tried to ask her.

Angelica quickly closed and locked her door behind them. “Alone at last.” She murmured suggestively as she turned back to her guest. Lil must have caught something in her tone because a bit of color rose in her cheeks.

“Yeah, I guess so...” She shrugged a little, shifting awkwardly. She looked directly at Angelica. “Come on Angelica...why am I here?” Angelica chuckled and walked over, stepping up until her face was inches away from Lil’s, wearing the most sickly-sweet smile she had. Lil nervously tried to back away but Angelica stopped her with a very gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Just wanted to hang out...” She breathed, gliding her hand up until it brushed Lil’s cheek. She smiled admiringly at the bruise as her fingertips caressed the sensitive skin lovingly. “Nothing wrong with that, right?”

Now looking _extremely_ uncomfortable, Lil nevertheless shook her head. “N-no...” She said, a little quaver in her voice. Something about Angelica’s hand on her injury and the cruel amusement in the taller girl’s eyes made her shiver.

Angelica winked and stepped back. ”I want to show you something.” She said brightly, trying to keep her own voice from shaking. “Do me a little favor?”

“Sure...” Lil sounded nervous and more than a little suspicious.

“Okay...” Angelica grabbed Lil’s shoulders and positioned her beside her bed, facing away from it. “Stand up straight right here...and now...put your hand behinds your back...” Lil hesitantly obeyed. “Good...now close your eyes.” Lil looked silently back at her and she smiled even wider. “Come on...” Lil smiled back a little and shut her eyes.

Angelica took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was it...she lifted up her hand and looked at it for a second. It was shaking pretty bad. _Can I do this?_ She looked back at Lil, standing there so innocently, so trustingly, her pretty face tilted up a little. Angelica pulled back and slapped her so hard that the crack made the room ring. Angelica felt the impact of the blow travel up her arm and down her body right down to her pussy, which immediately began to throb with a hot, wet insistence. She had to fight back a moan.

Lil cried out in surprised pain and staggered to the side. She put a hand on her swiftly reddening cheek and looked at Angelica with a perfect expression of hurt and shock. “Why did...”

“I didn’t _tell_ you to talk!” Angelica snapped, and Lil started and shut her mouth. “Now put your hands behind your back and shut your fucking eyes!” The blonde girl closed her hands nervously. This was it...what Lil did next would tell Angelica whether or not she had just made a _huge_ mistake.

Lil lowered her eyes to the ground and sighed a little. She slipped her hands behind her back again and closed her eyes. Angelica smiled in satisfaction. Her whole body was shaking and she was almost drunk on the power and pleasure she was feeling. She lifted her hand again, and Lil winced heavily. Like a shot, Angelica’s fingers darted out and she used her fingernails to grab Lil’s nipple through her blouse. The little nub of flesh was very hard, and Angelica dug her nails into it cruelly.

The younger girl squeaked loudly and lifted her hand in a weak attempt to ward the taller girl off. Angelica quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled it up over her head. “Stupid bitch.” She smirked, pulling Lil forward by her nipple and forcing a moan out of her . “I told you to close your eyes.”

Lil looked at her with tears standing in her eyes. “Why are you doing this?” She asked in a shaking voice, clearly on the verge of breaking down entirely.

“Awww...watsa matter?” Angelica dropped Lil’s wrist and snagged her other nipple. Lil clenched her hands shut tight and threw her head back, her breath coming in short ragged gasps. “Don’t you like it?”

“Noooooo!” Lil half-sobbed. Angelica let go of her tits and used both hands to shove her violently onto the bed.

“You fucking liar.” Angelica pounced on the smaller girl, pinning her arms above her head and pressing their mouths together. Her legs clamped around Lil’s hips as her tongue forced its way into her mouth. Lil limply accepted the invader for just a second, then returned the kiss by sucking Angelica’s tongue deeper into her mouth, her own tongue twisting and licking at it.

After a few seconds, Angelica ripped herself free and sat up on Lil’s pelvis. She raised her hand high and slapped her victim again, backhanding her across the mouth with a resounding crack. The blonde’s pussy was soaking her jeans, and as she hit the brunette she could feel Lil’s hips twitch and buck beneath against her own. Lil’s head rolled to the side in the direction of the blow and she groaned weakly. “Did you like _that_?” Angelica snarled breathlessly.

“N-n...n... _yes_!” A strangled sob tore it’s way out of Lil’s throat as tears began to roll down her face.

Angelica smiled and lowered her head to lick the salty liquid from her victim’s cheeks. “You know...” she whispered slyly, “ _I_ think you’re beautiful when you cry.” Lil’s eyes flew open.

“You...you saw?” She asked in a panicky voice, trying to sit up. Angelica put a hand on her chest to hold her down.

“I saw.” Angelica nodded. She closed her hand, getting a handful of fabric and pulling the loose top up and off. Lil closed her eyes and just lay unmoving and submissive as she was stripped. Her limp arms were pulled over her head as her torso was exposed, leaving her small tits and red, swollen nipples open to the blonde’s view. Angelica took one between her fingertips and twisted it just to the point of hurting. With her other hand she crossed Lil’s wrists and held them above her head. Lil whimpered and squirmed underneath her. “I saw it _all._ ”

Lil arched her back up and murmured something. Angelica chuckled and tilted her head. “What was that?”

Her face beet red, Lil looked down at Angelica’s hand on her chest. “...harder.”

“Ohhh...” Angelica gave the nub of flesh between her fingers a firm twist, and Lil squeaked loudly. Angelica laughed. “You’re a real little painslut, aren’t you?” Lil didn’t answer, and Angelica twisted her toy’s nipple hard enough to make the young girl cry out tearfully. “ _Aren’t you?!_ ”

“Yes!” Lil shouted, trying to free her hands from Angelica’s grasp. The stronger blonde just laughed again, releasing Lil’s breast and grabbing each of her wrists to pin them at her sides. She slid down until her head was level with Lil’s chest. Here she could see the flutter as the girl’s heart pounded and smell Lil’s sweat and the light, spicy aroma of her arousal.

“And _whose_ painslut are you?” Angelica asked in a soft, mocking voice. She looked up to see Lil watching her, her damp eyes filled with a desperate jumble of emotion. When she didn’t answer, Angelica opened her mouth and sank her teeth deeply into the sensitive flesh of her tits. Lil’s eyes opened hugely and her entire body bucked upward.

“Stop!” She begged frantically, struggling under Angelica, who just giggled and bit in deeper, leaving a nice set of teeth marks in smooth white skin.

The blonde girl finally opened her mouth and ran her tongue over her handiwork. Lil stopped struggling and let out a soft moan that seemed equal parts pleasure and pain. “Now whose painslut are you?”

Lil was broken, her expression completely humiliated. She closed her eyes, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. “I...I’m your painslut, Angelica.” She whispered.

Feeling completely satisfied, Angelica dismounted the other girl and sat on the mattress beside her. Lil rubbed her wrists and sat up, reaching back for her blouse. Angelica slapped her hand lightly and Lil blushed freshly and obediently dropped her hands into her lap.

Angelica laid back and rested her feet in Lil’s lap. Finally, the brunette spoke, her voice very subdued. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Of course not!” Angelica laughed, making Lil look over at her with some surprise. “Jeez, don’t be stupid...how could I play with my new favorite toy if I told anyone about this?”

Lil shook a little, looking like she was about to burst into tears all over again. “I guess you think I’m a total freak, huh?”

“Well, _duh._ ” Angelica smirked. “But I guess I’m a freak too.” She spread her legs open, drawing Lil’s eyes to the wet spot on the crotch of her jeans. “I _loved_ doing that to you.” She whispered, running her finger over her slit beneath the fabric. “ _Hurting_ you.” She half-moaned the word.

Lil stood up, pacing around the room and licking her lips. Unconsciously she brought her hands up and started playing with her breasts. Finally she stopped and turned back to Angelica, putting her hands behind her back. “Do it again.” She whispered, smiling shakily.

Angelica smiled, standing as well. She grabbed Lil’s hair and pulled up until the shorter girl was standing on her tiptoes. Her eyes were closed tightly and her mouth was open as she panted. “Yesss....” Lil hissed softly. Her hand slipped down and started rubbing her pussy through her jeans.

“Glad you like it.” Angelica murmured. With a sudden jerk she yanked Lil off balance and pulled her over until she was bent over the bed. She knelt down beside her and began rubbing her denim-clad ass, smiling as Lil moaned softly and pushed back against her hands.

Without warning she pulled her hand back and spanked her ass hard. Lil twitched. “Oh!” She squealed.

“Bad girl...” Angelica almost purred, spanking her again. “Very bad.”

Lil moaned and laid her cheek against the mattress. “Sorry Miss Angelica!” She gasped, the hot, painful strikes on her ass making her grind her hips into the mattress in a vain attempt for some kind of relief. Suddenly she felt her face pushed down hard into the bed.

“Don’t move!” She heard Angelica’s muffled voice, and she obeyed. A few moments later, Angelica was pulling on her hair again, yanking her off the bed and down on her knees. She turned her head and her eyes widened at Angelica’s naked body standing over her. Her plump, beautiful mound was just inches from Lil’s face, dusted with downy peach fuzz and glistening with the juice that was running down her legs. Lil could see her swollen clit peeking out from between her lips and it made the submissive girl’s mouth water.

Angelica sank onto the bed, her legs splayed wide. She took a hold of Lil’s ears and the brunette felt tears pricking her eyelids at the sharp, wonderful pain. Angelica pulled her plaything’s head between her legs. “Lick me, bitch!” The blonde demanded, clamping her thighs around Lil’s head.

Lil could barely breathe, almost smothered in Angelica’s pussy. The blood was pounding in her head from the pressure, and the smell of the other girl was overpowering. Desperately she began lapping at Angelica’s slit. She had no experience, but she knew what she would like, and she tried to give that to the blonde.

“Fuck, yessss...” Angelica groaned, grabbing two handfuls of Lil’s hair and pulling her up harder against her cunt. Lil grunted and slid her tongue in and out of Angelica’s hole fast. “Oh! Don’t stop you little slut...don’t you dare...” Angelica ground herself down against Lil’s face frantically.

Lil felt everything going all swimmy and faint. Her lungs burned for fresh air, and Angelica was humping her face so hard she couldn’t really lick her anymore...the blonde was just fucking herself on her face, using her nose to dig into her pussy and rub against her clit. “Nasty little bitch!” Angelica cried out, pulling up on Lil’s hair. “You’re loving this aren’t you, you sick cunt? Your face buried in my pussy right where it belongs!”

And it was true...the more Angelica hurt and degraded her, the more Lil loved it. She felt like a sex toy, and she’d never been hornier. Her hand was down her pants once again and she was desperately sliding her fingers between her labia to rub her clit.

Angelica sucked in a huge breath and pulled on Lil’s hair so hard that she screamed into her mistress’ pussy. The vibration sent the blonde over the edge, and she cried out in ecstasy, grinding down so hard on Lil’s face that the younger girl nearly blacked out. As Angelica soaked her face with girl cum, the pain forced Lil to a climax as well, and she began to mindlessly lap up the gift that Angelica was giving her.

When her orgasm began to subside Angelica pushed Lil away roughly. The hand trapped in her pants robbed the brunette of any balance and she tumbled backwards with a small, panicked cry. Gasping for air, Lil yanked her hand free, rubbing it on her glistening face and sucking off their combined pussy juice.

Up on the bed, Angelica rolled over and stretched like a cat, moaning in satisfaction. “Mmmm, that was good...” She slipped her hand between her legs and licked off some of her own nectar.

“Yeah...” Lil murmured dazedly.

Angelica pulled herself up into a sitting position. “Okay Lil...I don’t want you messing with those bitches from the nun factory anymore.”

Lil was still coming down from what just happened, so she just nodded a little. “Uh-huh...how come?”

Angelica curled her lip up. “First, that sweet little ass belongs to me now. Agreed?”

Lil nodded a little, feeling her body growing hot all over again. “All yours, Miss Angelica.” She whispered softly.

“Good. Second...” Angelica’s face softened a little and she smiled. “Even if you like getting smacked around...you should let someone who cares about you do it.”

Lil blinked in surprise at that. But after a moment, she smiled back. “Okay...I won’t. I promise.”

“That’s my girl.” Angelica stood up and walked to where Lil half lay on the floor and put her foot on the girl’s bare chest. Lil barely had a chance to look confused before she found herself pressed firmly against the floor, her new owner grinning down at her. “I’m all warmed up. Ready to really get going?”


	2. Collection

 

Angelica smiled cruelly as she listened to Lil's plaintive whimpers. In the two weeks the girls had been having their 'appointments' at Angelica's house, the young domme had gotten more and more creative with the games she played with her little toy. And this time she felt like she had outdone herself.

At the moment, Angelica was standing to the side of her open door, wearing only her black bra and panties. She had left Lil alone about ten minutes ago, naked and tied in a very compromising position. The young girl's ankles were spread wide apart, tied with red silken ropes to the legs at the foot of the bed, and her crossed wrists were bound tightly underneath her back and pulled forcefully up towards the headboard by the same deceptively soft rope.

But Angelica had been careful to leave Lil tied in a position that wouldn't damage her. What was making the brunette whine were the clothespins Angelica had clipped to her budding breasts, four on each of the small mounds with a fifth right on the terribly sensitive nipples. They had been painful enough right after Angelica had attached them; after ten minutes, Angelica figured they must be sheer torture.

The sight of her own handiwork had sent Angelica right to the boiling point, so she had rushed downstairs and yanked her panties down, right on the bottom steps before frantically diddling her burning clit. Now, listening to Lil's tiny, pained cries was enough to make Angelica want to do it again right there.

But the game wasn't over yet. Angelica could hear the tears Lil was holding back, and something dark and hungry inside of her needed to see them fall. And besides, she had a plan today...

So with a deep breath the blonde stepped inside. Lil's head came up and she turned her deeply flushed face towards Angelica, her mouth hanging open as she panted. A thin trail of saliva trickled down her chin to drip down on her chest, which was an angry red where the tiny wooden torture devices bit cruelly into her sensitive flesh. The girl's whole body was slowly twisting and undulating in her bonds, futilely trying to find some relief from the tormenting of her tits.

"You're so fucking sexy." Angelica murmured as she stepped closer to her victim. Lil licked her lips and smiled eagerly, and Angelica chuckled at the almost puppy-like expression on her face despite the obvious strain. The blonde girl's eyes slipped down, and Lil shivered a little as Angelica smirked. The brunettes hairless labia were slightly puffy and bright pink, and her thighs were glistening from the copious amount of honey that was sliding down her legs. "Enjoying yourself, huh?"

"Yes, Miss Angelica..." Lil whispered harshly. She squirmed against the rope keeping her hands together. "Please," she whimpered, "Miss Angelica...I can't take it much longer."

Angelica let an evil smile glide onto her lips, and Lil moaned hopelessly. "You mean you can still take it? I gotta fix that." She knelt down and gently stroked her fingers around Lil's mound, drawing another slow groan from her plaything. "It's so pretty..." she breathed, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Lil's clit, sliding her tongue against the tip with a feathery touch.

"Please!" Lil's cry was halfway to being a sob and she thrust her hips out pleadingly. Angelica just ignored her and sighed languidly while giving Lil's pussy a thoughtful look.

"It's so pretty...but it's missing something." She looked up into Lil's eyes as she drew two more clothespins out from under the bed. Lil's eyes widened with something like fear when she saw what Angelica was holding. She pulled her hips back quickly, but when Angelica lifted an expectant eyebrow she shuddered and pushed them out again. " _Such_ a good girl." Angelica cooed.

"I belong to you." Lil confessed softly. Angelica smiled proudly and gave Lil a gentle pat on the ass as her hand slowly approached Lil's defenseless labia with an open clothespin that she clicked open and closed a few times. Lil started to shake, so Angelica gently stroked her thigh, murmuring encouragement.

"Shhh...it's okay...you're doing so good! Now take a deep breath..." With a quick flick, Angelica snapped the clothespin closed on Lil's velvety soft pussy lip. Lil's eyes went wide with shock and she tried to cry out, but all that came out was a tiny little squeak. She twisted her hips back violently, but the bed's footboard stopped her from falling back, and trying to bend her back only twisted her arms up painfully. The young brunette let out a short scream of pure frustration, trying desperately to close her legs.

"Ready for the next one?" Angelica asked, her heartless tone matching her sadistic smile perfectly. Lil couldn't hold back her tears any longer and now they were trickling down her cheeks and dripping upon her small, tormented breasts.

"It _hurts!_ " She burst out with a sob, unsuccessfully trying again to twist away from the pain.

"Mmm, I know...and it'll start hurting even more soon, just like those yummy little tits." Angelica moved her face in close to lap up some of her playthings delicious salty-sweet nectar, which was now almost pouring out of her cunt. "Give me your pussy again." She ordered.

Each of Lil's sobs sent a hot little thrill of pleasure through Angelica's body, and the evil blonde loved to see the tears falling down that lovely little face. But nothing could match the pure, satisfying pleasure she felt when despite all that, Lil pushed out her hips again. "Oh _yes!_ " Angelica hissed, dragging her nails down Lil's creamy thighs. "You know I wouldn't do anything you didn't want to."

"I know..." Lil gasped, the pain forcing her into a little dance reminiscent of a much younger girl trying to hold in her pee.

"So you must want this." Angelica teased, tapping the last clothespin against Lil's belly.

"I do!" Lil nearly screamed. "I want it Miss Angelica...I want it so bad!"

"You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you? Anything I wanted."

Lil nodded, becoming frantic with the pain and arousal that was overloading her every nerve. "Do anything...anything you want..." Lil jerked and tossed her head back, crying out. "Just _do_ it!"

Lil froze abruptly as Angelica snapped to her feet; she was looking right into Lil's face with a displeased expression. The younger girl eyed the clothespin in her Mistress' hand like a venomous snake about to strike, and she didn't even dare breathe. "Tell me what to do again," Angelica said in a low growl, "and this goes right on your clit."

"I'm sorry Miss Angelica..." Lil breathed, and Angelica smirked.

"Not yet you're not." With that, she clipped her last clothespin to Lil's bare labia. The reaction to this one wasn't as strong as the first. If anything Lil actually seemed a little relieved, whether for Angelica's forgiveness or because she didn't carry out her threat, the blonde didn't know. With a wink, Angelica licked the shining tears from Lil's cheek, then dropped down to lap them from her chest. The poor slave's titflesh felt very hot now from all the blood rushing to the abused skin.

"Now..." Angelica walked to her small desk and pulled out the chair. She slipped out of her panties before sitting down facing Lil, her fingers absentmindedly caressing her own very wet little quim. "I want to watch you squirm." Her expression was pure evil and Lil moaned and slumped limply in her ropes when she realized there wasn't any mercy coming.

"Ohhh..." Angelica spread her legs wider, her fingers stroking her labia with unrestrained pleasure. "I do this a lot when I think of you." She chuckled breathlessly as she watched her little painslut trying to focus, no doubt hoping that she could cum soon herself if she played along.

"Me...too..." She panted, licking her lips.

"You better!" Angelica's giggle trailed into a soft moan as she slipped a finger into her love tunnel. "Mmm...but I think about the other girls too sometimes...like Kimi. She's pretty hot, don't you think?"

Lil actually managed to look a little embarrassed as she turned her head to the side. "I..." she let out a shuddering moan and rolled her hips forward. "...sometimes I imagine you doing something like this to her, and then forcing us to..." She moaned again.

Angelica just laughed at her. "It's not really forcing if you want it so bad." She raised her hand and lapped her nectar from her fingers before letting them return to their ministrations. Lil was tugging at her ropes with all her might, every muscle in her body tight and straining. She looked almost out of her mind from everything she was feeling...which, to her tormentor, meant every defense she had should be lowered.

Angelica closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "I think about some of the boys too," she said in a moaning voice. "Like Harold, or Chuckie..." She opened her eyes just a crack. "Or Phil." When she said that Lil froze, just for a second, so briefly that Lil herself might not even realize she'd done it. And it wasn't like she was shocked or anything. To Angelica, it looked like the brunette was afraid she'd been caught. And of course, she had. _Gotcha!_

Her mission accomplished, Angelica finally decided to give her plaything a break. She slipped off her chair and gently rubbed Lil's stomach. The younger girl was shaking from the strain. Every breath was tiny squeak of pain and her bright red pussy was mindlessly humping the air. Her eyes slowly focused on Angelica's face, and the young dominatrix smiled. "Does my little painslut want to cum?"

Fresh tears welled up in Lil's eyes and her body slowly started to relax. Her quavering voice was weak but desperate. "Yes, Miss Angelica. Please let your painslut cum..." Angelica giggled and used the clothespins to spread open Lil's pussy, exposing her small, perfect clit. With a tiny, satisfied _mmm_ Angelica leaned in and closed her lips around it.

Lil had long since been driven to edge and beyond: her over-stimulated body could no longer tell the difference between pleasure and pain. So when Angelica slid her velvet tongue against her victim's pleasure button Lil sucked in an agonized gasp and let it out a strained, guttural moan as her orgasm began.

Lil was writhing and jerking in her ropes as if she were being electrocuted, so Angelica had to grab her ass and dig her nails in viciously to keep her young slave from bucking out of her grasp. She panted and whimpered, helpless against the climax that Angelica was forcing through her body. The clothespins on her small breasts shook and twisted, just adding to the intense sensations sparking through her.

Finally Lil let out a short, strangled scream and fell completely limp in her ropes, her hips still working against her Mistress' face. Angelica lapped up the nectar that had been smeared all around Lil's vulva and licked her shining lips and cheeks as she undid the ropes holding Lil's ankles to the bed. She rose to her feet and finished untying the semiconscious girl, holding her up and guiding her onto the bed.

Angelica lay beside her, reaching back to unclasp her bra and slide it off. Lil wriggled over and with her Mistress' help found the blonde girl's nipple, which she began to suck as tears still trickled down her face. This had become part of their games, something Lil liked to do to calm down after Angelica finished having her way with her. At first Angelica thought it was a little weird, even given everything that led up to it, but now she found holding the small girl as she suckled on her breast as comforting as Lil did.

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she enjoyed the sensation, but her mind was already making new plans. Lil's little slip had told her everything she needed to know, and now Angelica knew exactly what game she would play with her little doll next time.

"Hey," she said in a gentle voice, stroking Lil's cheek. Lil paused and looked up her, her face sweaty and disheveled. "Time to move down." Lil smiled and nodded, sliding down Angelica's body and slipping her owner's damp panties down as she went. Angelica flicked a finger against her erect nipple as Lil began to go to work, the smaller girl's tongue busily lapping at her pussy. _Oh, this is going to be so good..._

\------------------------------------

A couple of days later Betty and Howard DeVille were heading out the front door while Lil and her twin brother lounged in the living room watching TV. "Pizza'll be here soon," Betty half-hollered as usual. "You two do your homework...we probably won't be back until pretty late."

"Uh-huh." Lil replied.

"No problem." Phil added.

"Bye kids!" Howard said as he came downstairs.

"Aw jeez Howard! Can't you learn how to get a tie straight?" Betty complained as they headed out the door. A couple of minutes later the twins heard the car head out of the garage and down the street.

A few minutes after that the doorbell rang. "That's fast." Lil leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. "I got it last time." She murmured.

"What last time?" Phil demanded from his spot on the floor.

"Two days ago." Lil waved her hand when the bell rang again. "So go get it."

Grumbling, Phil got to his feet and went to the door. Lil patted her belly...she was getting pretty hungry. Then she heard Phil's voice. "Oh...uh...hey Angelica." Lil's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright, her breath catching in her throat. A moment later Angelica walked in with Phil, her backpack slung over her shoulder and a couple of textbooks under her arm. Lil tried to keep her mouth from dropping open. Angelica was wearing a bright red cami tank that left her midriff bare. Her skirt was barely there at all, a miniscule scrap of denim that exposed the lace trim of her thigh high white tights and a few inches of skin above as well.

"Lil," Angelica said with a wickedly sly smile, "did you forget our study date?"

"Date?" Phil asked dazedly, his reaction to Angelica's outfit causing a jealous little grimace to spread across Lil's face which, in turn, made Angelica chuckle.

"That's right. Lil just needed a little help with..." Angelica glanced at the books she was holding and shrugged. "Math, I guess." Lil gave the older girl a suspicious glance, but Angelica just stepped closer to give her a little pat on the cheek. "Right, Lil?"

Lil nodded a little. "Yeah...sure."

"Great!" Angelica smiled brightly and hopped onto the couch. "So what are we watching?" For the next twenty minutes or so Angelica was perfectly innocent...they watched TV in silence, except for a few brief, meaningless comments. Lil kept looking at her nervously, and Phil kept glancing at her too, though the blonde girl didn't think there was anything nervous about that. Her backpack, of course, remained right by the door where she had left it, completely forgotten.

She finally made her move after the pizza had arrived. Phil was laying on his side on the floor, facing the television and Lil was perched a little awkwardly on the arm of the couch Angelica had invaded. The blonde girl sat up straight, pulled Lil down towards her and whispered in her ear, "You need to take a shower." She flopped backwards and turned back to the TV, ignoring the confused look Lil was giving her. Lil was a good girl...she'd do as she was told.

And sure enough a minute later Lil stood up. "I'm gonna hop in the shower." She said, heading up the steps. Phil grunted a little and barely looked up as Lil passed him.

"Guess it's just you and me now." Angelica said when she heard a door close upstairs.

"Yep." Phil replied.

"Come sit up here," Angelica invited. Phil turned to look at her, trying way too hard to look casual. Angelica just smiled invitingly and patted the cushion next to her. Without a word Phil got up and sat stiffly in the middle of the couch, leaving a wide space between him and his guest.

Which just wasn't acceptable. Angelica scooted over until her bare leg was lightly resting against Phil's. The boy glanced down, and Angelica saw his face turn pink. This close he could smell her delicate fragrance and he took a deep breath, his eyes closing as the light, floral scent went to his head. Angelica gently brushed her fingertips against Phil's cheek, causing him to turn to face her. "Relax Phil," she whispered seductively, "I won't bite." _Yet,_ she added mentally as she drew her face closer.

Phil moved automatically, his thoughts fuzzed out by Angelica's warm body, the intoxicating scent filling his nostrils and the blood pounding in his ears. His lips pressed to Angelica's, and he soon felt her warm, wet tongue slipping into his mouth. He kissed her back, compelled to obey her unspoken commands. Her hands came up and pressed on his shoulders, and before he realized it he was laying on the couch, Angelica on top of him, kissing him fiercely with her fingers cupping his cheeks.

Angelica finally released him, looking down at him with her hair mussed and one strap of her shirt sliding down her shoulder. Phil looked up at her, dazed and not understanding at all what just happened. "Come on." Angelica slid off the couch and headed for the steps, beckoning him. "We've gotta hurry."

"Huh?" Phil asked intelligently, struggling up into a half sitting position. His mind was desperately trying to get back into gear but it died along with his breath as Angelica slid her top off, revealing a pristine white bra. The skirt fluttered to the ground a moment later, revealing a pair of lace boy shorts that matched the bra. Angelica smiled serenely at Phil's reaction...this was her favorite set of lingerie, and she loved that it got the reaction she always hoped for. Along with the white stockings, she truly looked like her namesake, perfect, beautiful, perhaps even untouchable.

Beckoning Phil again, Angelica turned around, swaying her hips as she slowly ascended the steps. She heard Phil hurrying after a moment later, but she didn't change her pace and she didn't look back, simply sauntering her way into Phil's bedroom. She let Phil inside and closed the door behind him.

Phil looked around, obviously trying to get his eyes to rest on anything other than her. "It's okay." Angelica smirked. "You can look at me all you want." Phil started and slowly turned to face her fully, his eyes running up and down her body. Angelica stepped forward, and Phil did the same, obviously eager to make out a little more. With a soft laugh, Angelica put a hand on his forehead to hold him back. "Uh-uh..." She smiled slyly. "Now I wanna see something."

Phil's eyes widened and he blushed. "I dunno," he finally said, his embarrassment bringing his mind back to coherency.

Angelica just chuckled. "Well I do..." She grabbed his t-shirt and slid it upwards. Despite his reluctant expression he didn't resist – instead, he lifted his arms to allow her to take it off. Phil shivered as Angelica ran her warm hands over his bare, skinny chest. She lowered her head and put her lips around Phil's small nipple, curious to see if she'd get a reaction from a boy. She felt a hot rush of satisfaction when Phil sucked in a breath and let it out with a soft _oh!_

When she put her hands on the button of his jeans Phil tried to draw away for a moment, but Angelica tightened her grip and pulled him back with surprising force. She nuzzled his neck a little and Phil relaxed, finally getting the courage to put his arms around her. Angelica licked him just a little as a reward and finished unfastening his pants, letting them drop down his legs. He froze as she placed her hand on the bulge in his shorts, gently rubbing it. "Oh Phil," she murmured admiringly against his neck. "Not bad!"

And without further preamble she shoved him back onto his mattress. Before he had a chance to recover she was on him, straddling his hips and grinding her burning pussy down on his stiff cock through their thin undergarments. She grabbed Phil's wrists and pinned them to the mattress over his head in a grip he couldn't break even if he wanted to. "Do you want this?" The blonde demon demanded, bringing her face close.

Nothing in Phil's patchwork knowledge or extremely limited experience had prepared him for anything remotely like this. It just wasn't the way it was supposed to work...sure as hell not with _Angelica!_ He didn't think _anything_ would work with Angelica. But here he was, and since he wasn't an idiot the answer was easy.

"Yeah..." He whispered harshly, unable to keep himself from grinding back up at the girl atop him.

"How much?"

"I, uh...I need..."

Angelica cut off his stammering. "You _need_ it? So you'd do anything for it?" She licked at his lips, rolling her hips forward so his cock was pressed right between her lower lips. She could feel it tensing up against her.

"Anything!" Phil agreed desperately, unable to hold back a disappointed moan when she got off him.

"Wait _right_ there." Angelica commanded before dashing off. She rushed down the steps and grabbed the only really important thing from her backpack: a bundle of the special silk rope she bought for Lil. On her way back down the hall she paused by the bathroom and listened at the door. She could hear Lil splashing...it was a good thing she took long showers. When she got back Phil was sitting up and she quickly pushed him down again. "I didn't tell you to sit up." She said with a teasing smile.

Phil smiled nervously up at her. "So...uh...what are we gonna do?"

Angelica smiled back. "You just have to lie back and enjoy the ride, sweetie." She took his hand gently and started to tie it to one of his bedposts. As expected, he snatched it back out of her grasp with a surprised expression.

"What are you doing?"

Angelica smiled evilly and stood up straight. She started to tug down on her bra, exposing more and more smooth, white skin. "Don't you want me to take this off?" Phil nodded, practically drooling. She knelt by the bed and slid her hand down Phil's stomach and into his shorts, sliding her fingers around his twitching member. Phil groaned deep in his throat and thrust his hips up, his legs squirming against the mattress. "And didn't you say you'd do _anything_?" she breathed.

Phil's voice was breathless. "Yeah..." Angelica started to draw her hand out, but Phil grabbed her wrist with both hands. Angelica let out a short, cruel laugh and placed her free hand on Phil's chest to yank her hand loose.

"If you want to play, we play by _my_ rules," she scolded her desperately frustrated young victim. "And just remember Philly Boy, I'm still bigger _and_ stronger than you. So why don't you just do what I told you and lie there?" She bent close and licked at Phil's earlobe as she whispered. "I promise, it'll be the ride of your life."

Phil didn't say anything, but a moment later he lifted his hand to the bedpost again. Angelica couldn't hold back a gloating smile. As she started to secure both of Phil's arms, she became aware of how incredibly wet she was getting. Over these last couple of weeks she had started to think she just didn't like boys, but now she was realizing that it had nothing to do with boys or girls...it was all about the power, about using her body and her mind to take complete control over another person.

Of course, this was so easy it was almost embarrassing. She smirked a little at the tent pole in Phil's shorts. She knew it would be, though. This was just an extension of something she had known for a long time...a few little touches, the right words in the right tone, and boys would do anything she told them. And now both of the DeVille twins were hers.

_And now,_ she thought with a hot rush flooding through her body that made her bite her lip, _I'm gonna prove it._ With both of Phil's arms tied firmly down, he was helpless as Angelica pulled his shorts down his legs. His cock bounced up joyfully as it was freed, it's almost total hairlessness making it look bigger as it twitched back and forth. Just to add to the torture, Angelica didn't react at all to Phil's total nudity, and it was obvious the boy was too embarrassed to say anything as Angelica completed her work, tying his ankles to the bed and leaving him spread-eagled and helpless.

"Just one more thing," she said with a soft smile, revealing a long strip of thick, blue cloth. Phil still didn't resist as she wound it around his head twice and tied it off, cutting off his vision. She immediately threw a couple of fake punches right at his face, but he didn't so much as twitch. Angelica smiled, satisfied he couldn't see, and lay down next to him, cuddling up to his side and stroking her fingers over his straining cock.

"Alright Phil..." She whispered, closing her hand and pumping it up and down. He made a small sound of pleasure and started working his hips again. "I'm gonna go make sure Lil's still in the shower. When I get back we'll really get started."

"Hurry!" Phil groaned as Angelica stood, bucking up to try and find some kind of relief.

"I will!" Angelica said in a singsong as she left the room. She strode purposefully to the bathroom and pulled the door open, not pausing for a moment as she stepped into the steamy room and shoved the shower curtain aside.

Lil was just rinsing off, hot water coursing over her naked body. She squealed in fright at the intrusion, cringing back against the shower wall with her hands held up protectively. When she realized she was looking at Angelica, she relaxed but was still breathing heavily. "Angelica!" She gasped. "You scared me!" Suddenly the younger girl realized her Mistress was mostly undressed and she started to look scared all over again. "What's going on?"

"Shhh!" Angelica hissed, cupping a hand over Lil's mouth. "Get out of the shower and follow me. And not one sound." She drew her face close, her expression deadly serious. "Do you understand me Lil? You don't make a _peep_." Lil nodded a little, and Angelica stepped back.

Lil grabbed a towel but Angelica immediately snatched it from her hands. "If I wanted you to have a towel I'd give you one." She smirked. "Now move!"

Naked and dripping, Lil stepped out of the shower, shivering in the cold air coming through the open door. Angelica grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. Lil followed passively at first, but her attitude changed when they got to her brother's room: when she saw the open door and what lay beyond she couldn't hold back a surprised squeak of dismay, jerking back to try and get out of sight. Her wet wrist slipped out of Angelica's grip, but the taller girl quickly spun around and grabbed her toy by the shoulders and then pushed her inside.

"What was that?" Phil asked, turning his head. "Angelica?" Lil stilled a little as she realized her brother couldn't see her.

"Yeah." Angelica replied. "I tripped a little." She let go of Lil and mimed that she was to stay put. Lil nodded, her eyes wide and confused. Angelica lay next to Phil again, once again sliding her fingers up and down his cock. "Are you ready?" she murmured while looking at Lil and savoring the brunette's extremely uncomfortable and freaked out expression; better yet, Lil seemed unable to tear her eyes from her twin brother's stiff organ.

"Oh yeah..." Phil breathed.

"You probably do this yourself, don't you?" Angelica asked teasingly, causing Phil's cheeks to turn red.

"N-no..." he protested weakly. Angelica giggled, rolling her eyes.

"No? That's too bad..." She slowed her hand a little. "It'd be really hot if I knew that you were jerking off, thinking of me...imagining me touching you...sucking you... _fucking_ you…"

Phil was panting. "Well, maybe I do...sometimes." Angelica _mmm_ ed and started stroking his shaft again, making him let out a long, tense breath.

"I bet you think of other girls too, huh? Like Kimi, or Susie..." She turned to face Lil again, giving her a wink. "Or Lil…"

Phil jerked in place but was held fast by the ropes. "No way!" He protested in an almost shrill tone. Angelica just chuckled.

"Oh no? Are you sure..." She sped her hand up a little, and Phil began to breath faster. "I heard you saw her in a bra once...she's naked right now you know. All soapy and wet. Maybe she's touching herself right now...maybe she's thinking of you..." Phil groaned and Angelica quickly took her hand away. No way she could let him pop his cork yet.

Lil's glistening body was trembling slightly and she was shaking her head from side from side, looking at her owner with wide, pleading eyes. Angelica just smirked and nodded back at her, almost victoriously. Lil covered her face with her hands, twisting in place as she fought back tears of desperation.

Angelica slipped off the bed. "Now," she told Phil as he quieted slightly. "I want to play a little game. I'm gonna give you a nice little treat...but you have to pretend I'm Lil." The blonde couldn't help but notice how the boy's cock twitched at his sister's name. "So ask me Phil. Ask your sister to suck your dick."

Phil twisted around his bonds, lifting his hips off the mattress. "Please...please, suck me...Lil." He slumped back, precum leaking from the tip of his twitching cock. Angelica's smile was full of sublime evil as she turned to Lil and pointed sharply at her brother's straining erection.

At this point Lil had resigned herself to the inevitable. Her shoulder heaved in an almost silent sigh as she gave Angelica one last pleading look. Angelica stepped close and breathed into her ear. "I don't make you do anything you don't want to, but we both know this is exactly what you want."

Lil turned to her brother, eyeing his cock as it thrust straight up. "Come on Lil," he begged, sounding more like he meant it this time. "Please, suck it." Lil shuddered and slumped, finally surrendering to the ultimate taboo. She stepped up, settling herself on her elbows and knees between her twin's legs. Phil groaned as Lil took his throbbing cock in both hands and, after looking at it for a moment, closed her eyes and slid it into her open mouth.

Phil's body went rigid and for a moment Angelica worried he was about to burst early. But then he started pumping his dick up and down. "Hot!" he gasped as Lil started bobbing her head up and down to match his movements, her tongue sliding around the head as she sucked him off. "Oh Lil your mouth is soooo hot!" He grunted as he tried to push more and more of his young manhood into his sister's sucking mouth.

Angelica knelt next to the bed, her eyes almost glowing as she took in the beautiful, obscene sight of Phil's glistening pole sliding in and out of his twin sister's eager mouth. She reached out and yanked back on a handful of Lil's hair, causing the other girl to gasp in unexpected pain and release Phil's cock as her head was pulled up. "And your cock tastes soooo good!" Angelica said in an almost-passable imitation of Lil's breathy, excited voice. Lil glared at her, but Angelica just smiled serenely and winked at her.

"Don't stop!" He begged, his dick bouncing up and down just below Lil's lips.

"Mmm, you like how I suck your cock?" Angelica cooed.

"Oh yesssss..." Phil groaned as he tossed his head back and lifted his ass high above the mattress. Angelica had to yank harder on Lil's hair to get her out of the way. To the girl's credit, she winced heavily but didn't make a sound. "I've wanted you to for _so_ long!" He paused suddenly as he remembered he was in what he thought was a fantasy. "I mean, well, I..."

Angelica let out a high-pitched giggle. "Well, I guess I better get back to work, huh?" She let Lil's hair go, and with a gentle moan Lil parted her lips licked at her brother's cock a few times before engulfing it once more.

"Yeah Lil that feels so good!" Phil moaned harshly, his breath coming short and hard. He had totally given in now and it made Angelica smile cruelly. His thrusts were making the whole bed shake, and it was obvious he was within inches of the finish line. So Angelica brought her hand up and made a slicing motion.

Lil froze instantly, Phil's thrusting cock popping free of her mouth but her hand was still wrapped around it. Angelica scooted up and, absolutely gloating as Lil shook her head frantically, announced loudly and casually. "She's pretty good, isn't she?"

Phil's hips kept thrusting for just a second before he froze too, sensing that something was wrong but having no idea what it might be. With a short flourish, the evil blonde whipped the blindfold away and the two twins were staring at each other. "Lil!" Phil shouted, the headboard clattering as he tried to jerk away. Lil recoiled, sliding off the foot of the bed with a bump. "What are you doing?!"

"Kinda obvious." Angelica said with cruel laughter in her voice as she settled down into the chair at Phil's desk. "She's giving you a blow job. It looked like a pretty good one, too."

Both twins shared an identical expression of total mortification. Lil was hiding at the foot of the bed and Phil's cock was beginning to wilt. "Get over here Lil." Angelica commanded while spreading her legs. Without looking at her brother Lil obeyed, crawling to her Mistress and burying her face in Angelica's thighs.

Angelica smiled at her new, bound toy. "What's the matter Phil?" she purred, stroking Lil's wet hair. "You were having so much fun a second ago."

"I thought it was you!" He protested, pulling against the ropes again.

"But you were pretending it was Lil...you were imagining her lips, her tongue, her face. Admit it: you _loved_ the thought of your sister sucking you off." As she spoke, Phil's cock began to harden again, a stiff, needy betrayer of his true desires. "I just made your dreams come true." She looked down at her lap where Lil was tonguing her intently while trying to put this utter humiliation out of her mind.

"Yours too." She murmured, prompting Lil to look up. "You wanted to do that...you still do." Lil dropped her head in shame, but nodded a little. Her Mistress smiled. "Good girl. Get up here."

Without a word, Lil got into Angelica's lap, facing the bed. Her cheeks crimson, she turned her head to the side so she couldn't see her brother staring as Angelica began playing with her body, lightly pinching her hard little nipples and her other hand slipping down to cup her pussy.

"Mmmm...you're soaking wet Lil." Angelica teased. "And that's not water." She lifted her hand to her lips slowly, grinning at the wide-eyed Phil. "Your sister tastes _so_ good." Her hand dropped down and she slid a finger between her plaything's labia and Lil moaned loudly, her legs spreading wider to shamelessly expose her spread cunt to her brother. Angelica kissed her cheek. "You're all warmed up." Lil looked at her, biting her lip. Angelica nodded. "Make me proud."

Lil slid off Angelica's lap and approached the bed, trying to avoid Phil's eyes. "Lillian... Lil what are you doing!?" Phil protested, still twisting futilely in the ropes. Lil climbed on top of her brother, putting her hands on her shoulders and letting her pussy hover an inch over her brothers cock. She looked down at Phil, smiling shakily.

"Hi Phil. How's it going?" Lil's voice trailed off into a nervous giggle.

"Lil..." Phil glanced over at Angelica. "What's goin' on? Are you gonna...?"

"If she tells me to." His sister whispered, her arms shaking.

"That's right..." Angelica cut in, idly playing with her tit as she watched. "First time for both of you right? And it gets to be with each other." Her voice dripped cruel amusement. "That's just so sweet."

"Lil, this isn't right," Phil protested in a whisper, trying to hang onto some little control. "You...we shouldn't..." Lil closed her eyes and lowered her head.

Angelica giggled. "Uh-oh...Lilly and Philly are being _bad_!" She reached back and unfastened her bra, letting it drop to the ground. It was the show Phil had wanted, but his eyes were glued to the naked, glistening body of his sister. "I'd never make you do something you didn't want to, so I'll tell ya what Phil...Lil will get off you and go back to the shower. I'll go downstairs and get dressed, then I'll come up here and untie you. I'll leave you alone, you can finish _yourself_ off, and we'll pretend this never happened." She smiled evilly. "And to make sure you never have to think about it, I'll forbid Lil from ever doing anything like this with you ever again...and she'll do what she's told, right Lil?"

Lil nodded unhappily, her eyes still closed. "Yes, Miss Angelica."

"See? She's a good girl." Angelica leaned forward and grinned. "And all of this will happen in the next couple of minutes. _Unless_...unless you say, 'Please let my sister fuck me, Miss Angelica.'" The blonde girl leaned back in her chair and waited.

"Lil?" Phil looked pleadingly up at his sister, but there was no help there. Lil was looking expectantly at Angelica and nothing else. Phil's cheeks turned bright red as he realized how trapped he actually was. His hips kept twitching upwards, but the prize he was looking for stayed just a hair out of reach. Angelica licked her lips as Phil turned to look at her. "Please..." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Please let my...my sister...fuck me, Miss Angelica."

Angelica looked supremely satisfied. "Good boy!" she gushed, spreading her legs open and slipping her hand in her panties. "Lil..." she let the moment drag out interminably. "Fuck him."

Lil let out a long, shuddering moan as she lowered herself slowly, slipping the tip of her brother's dick into her love tunnel. Phil gasped, his toes curling tight and his body trembling from the strain of lifting his ass off the mattress. Angelica bit her lip, her finger working in a tight circle around her clit. "Do it. Fuck your brother!" she breathed as a small orgasm went off like a firework behind her eyes.

"Yes Miss Angelica," Lil panted, "Oh _yes!_ " Her back arched and she nearly screamed a mixture of pleasure and pain while Phil groaned a similar sound beneath her. Still crying out, Lil pushed down until her twin brother's cock was completely inside her.

Angelica came again as she realized Lil's cherry had just been popped. With a few quick, violent jerks she yanks the lace shorts off and spread her legs wide open, sliding her middle finger into her dripping twat. There was nothing, _nothing_ that could compare to this. As she watched, Lil tightened her hands on Phil's shoulders and started to pump her body up and down. Phil sucked in a huge breath and started working his hips to match his sister's movements. Both twins had their eyes closed tight with identical expressions of humiliation, and both had their heads turned away from each other. It was _so_ cute, and to Angelica, so _fucking_ hot.

The blonde squeezed her breasts with her free hand while her other hand continued to pleasure her twitching pussy. "That's it." she hissed to herself, each breath interspersed with soft, high moans. "Do it just like that."

_Fucking...twins fucking each other...and_ _ **I**_ _made them do it!_ The thought sent Angelica's pleasure cascading into another orgasm. Instead of relishing it though, she just switched hands, taking a minute to suck the nectar from her fingers. She felt utterly and delightfully evil: the latent, perverse urges in these two should have been kept locked up in their minds forever. But Angelica had pulled all those fantasies out and played with them until her little toys had no choice but to give in.

Lil was riding her bound brother hard, her tiny breasts bobbing up and down tantalizingly over Phil. The room was filled with the sound of their wet skin slapping together and the moans of all three. Phil was fighting hard against his ropes, desperately thrusting and grinding his cock into his sister. As they both just gave into dark, forbidden pleasure some unspoken signal passed between them and each had opened their eyes to look at the other. Both were hot and sweaty, moaning senselessly as Lil mercilessly drove herself and her twin deeper and deeper.

Angelica slid out of the chair, holding herself up with her knees and one hand as her fingers plunged in and out of her cunt. She was panting and shaking with the strain of climax after climax, and the one building now was going to be the biggest of all. Still she watched the obscene taboo playing out in front of her intently. Phil suddenly threw his head back, bucking up and down so hard that Lil almost looked like she'd be thrown off for a moment. "Liiiiliiiaaan!" he cried out as a powerful tightness gripped his entire body. With one last, powerful thrust upward he started coming, and when Lil felt her brother's cock jerking inside her, spurting load after load of hot, sticky cream inside her, she lost it. As she screamed out in pure ecstasy her cunt milked the organ inside it for every last drop.

That incredible sight sent Angelica completely over the edge and she rolled onto her back, got her feet under her and shoved her hips high in the air, using the fingers of both hands to touch as much of her creaming pussy as she could. Everything was a white hot inferno and it just seemed to go on and on...

After what seemed like forever Angelica collapsed onto the floor, sucking in huge gulps of air as her body tried to return to normal. Feeling weak, wet and sticky she pulled herself up, getting her rather shaky legs under her. Lil and Phil weren't any better off. Phil looked almost unconscious, a hint of shameful tears in the corner of his eyes, and Lil was piled limply on top of him, cum leaking out of her around the cock still buried in her cunt.

Angelica took a couple steps forward, laying her hand on the headboard to steady herself as she looked down at the two of them. "What...do you...say?" she panted.

Lil spoke into her brother's shoulder, her voice muffled. "Thank you, Miss Angelica." Phil opened his eyes and met Angelica's gaze. Angelica looked back expectantly, lifting an eyebrow.

He blushed deeply and lowered his eyes. "Thank you Miss Angelica," he muttered, and Angelica grinned triumphantly.

"Lil," she said in a stronger voice as she stood up straight, "untie your brother. I think we could all use a shower." She smirked. "You two can wash me, and then I might let you clean each other up." She sighed with deep satisfaction as Lil hastened to obey and ran her fingers over Phil's forehead, who was looking eagerly at his sister as she undid his knots.

"It's so nice to have the matched set," the blonde murmured lazily, and Phil blushed again. _So innocent, but that won't last long,_ she thought gleefully as she lead her toys to the bathroom.


	3. Happy New Year!

 

"I dunno," Susie said, twisting back and forth to catch her reflection in the dressing room mirrors. "It's nice, but does it say Happy New Year?" There was no response, and Susie tilted her head so she could see Angelica's image in the mirror directly ahead. The young blonde was sitting on the bench, her chin resting in her hand and her mind obviously a billion miles away. "Hey!"

Angelica blinked and shook her head a little. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Looks awesome. Go for it."

Susie sighed and rolled her eyes. "What is your problem girl? You've been acting all weird for days now."

"I have not!"

"Yeah, you've been sort of..." Susie made a vague little floating motion with her hand, "since before Christmas."

Angelica shrugged a bit. "Whatever. Maybe I'm getting seasonal depression or something."

Of course, Angelica knew precisely what the problem was, not that she could talk about it. For the past two weeks Lil and Phil had been spending Christmas with their grandparents. They weren't due back until early morning on New Year's Eve, still two days away, and Angelica missed them terribly.

Well, 'missed' might not be _precisely_ the right term. She really did miss them, of course. But after six months of their very special relationship Angelica was quite addicted to her little toys, and she was jonesing _really_ hard.

But then, they were probably feeling it at least as badly as she was. The DeVille siblings had been given very specific instructions regarding their behavior on this little trip. They were free to do anything they liked to themselves, but they were expressly forbidden from doing _anything_ to each other. By this time, they were probably going nuts. Phil might be tempted to cheat, but Lil was thoroughly obedient. On the other hand, Lil might actually be tempted to bend the order a little, just because she liked being punished _so_ much...

"Angelica!" The blond dominatrix started a little to see Susie looking at her rival impatiently again. "I said, are you gonna buy that coat or what?"

Angelica glanced over at the coat she had picked out, a dark purple trench coat that came down to just over her knees. She had grabbed it on kind of a whim, but it did look really sweet on her. "Yeah, I'll take it," she said, standing and draping the coat over her arm.

The two girls left the dressing room and headed for the register. Angelica was still completely lost in thought, barely looking where she was going. As such, when she turned around a tall display she didn't even register Susie's call of "Look out!" before she collided with something and fell heavily to the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" exclaimed a familiar voice on the way down, and when Angelica landed on her butt, she looked over to see Kimi Finster sprawled on the ground across from her. Angelica's eyes opened wide. It wasn't just from seeing the young Japanese girl in a store that Angelica was fairly sure was out of her price range, either. No, Kimi's legs were splayed wide open and Angelica could look right up her skirt. And right between her legs was a smooth, plump peach completely exposed to Angelica's gaze.

Kimi's angry expression lasted for about half a second before she noticed the surprise on Angelica's face. The smaller girl's legs shut with a loud clap and she scrambled to her feet, her cheeks turning bright pink. "Oh God! I'm...I'm so sorry!" With that, Kimi dashed out of the store as fast as her feet could carry her.

"Oh great, now she's acting weird," Susie said as she helped Angelica to her feet. "I wonder if you're contagious."

"Huh." Angelica picked her new coat off the ground, a thoughtful little smile appearing on her lips. "Maybe I am..."

\----------------------------------------

The next day Kimi was behind the counter of the Java Lava. The place was almost empty at the moment, and she was currently bored out of her mind, resting her head on her folded arms. She was jerked out of her reverie by Betty's loud voice from right behind her, "Hey sweetie, you're done!"

"Oh...thanks!"

Betty smiled as she came out of the office. "No problem. And I gotta thank you and Chuckie for putting in so much time here. You've really picked up the slack with the twins gone."

Kimi just shrugged. "No big deal. How's the party going?"

"Oh pretty good. We should be all set!" Chaz and Betty had decided to throw a New Year's Eve party for the kids and all their friends. It had been a lot of work for the two of them, making Chuckie and Kimi's help all the more important. "You all set for tomorrow?"

"Sort of...I still need to buy a new outfit," Kimi replied.

"Oh yeah?" Betty began moving things around the register to reflect the way she liked them. "I thought you took care of that yesterday."

"Um...no." Kimi said, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Something kind of came up."

And as if summoned by the memory, Angelica stepped into the shop. She was wearing a very luxurious pink coat with white trim against the winter's cold, and a smile that made Kimi want to run and hide when the blonde girl turned it on her. "Kimi," the blonde girl gushed, "just the girl I wanted to see!"

"Oh!" Kimi squeaked faintly. "Hi Angelica. How...how's it going?"

"Great! How much longer are you gonna be here?"

Before Kimi could reply, Betty said, "Actually I just cut her loose! And she was just saying she needed some new threads for the party tomorrow."

Angelica's smile turned absolutely predatory as she looked at Kimi, who couldn't do anything against the pit she felt opening up beneath her. "Is that so? Well that's just perfect. Get your coat and we can head down to the mall together." It sounded very friendly, but there was a steely note in Angelica's voice that made Kimi very aware that this was not a request.

When Kimi emerged from the back a few minutes later with her bag and her jacket, Angelica chuckled. "You know, it's really cold out there. Is that _all_ you're wearing?" she asked knowingly.

Kimi flushed hotly and scurried out of the Java Lava, murmuring a quick goodbye to Betty as she went. She started walking very quickly in the direction of the mall, hoping that somehow Angelica might not want to catch up to her. But of course, it was no good. Just a few moments later she heard quick footsteps coming up behind her.

For a few minutes there was no discussion. The older girl seemed content to walk on in silence, but it really started to wear on Kimi's nerves. Ever since yesterday she'd been having low grade panic attacks about what Angelica might end up doing, and having her hover right at Kimi's shoulder was making her more and more nervous.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Angelica, look, about yesterday..." she began, but Angelica quickly cut her off.

"Don't even worry about it, Kimi. It's not any of my business."

"No!" Kimi stammered, "it's just...that was a one time thing." Kimi winced at how lame she sounded.

"A one time thing?" Angelica's voice dripped with cruel amusement. "What do you mean?"

The Asian girl was painfully aware of the hole she was digging, but she couldn't seem to pull herself back. "I just mean I don't, you know," her voice dropped to an embarrassed whisper, "walk around without panties." She offered the older girl a timid smile, "That'd be, like, sick. Or something..." Her voice trailed off as she started looking this way and that, trying to avoid the icy blue eyes that seemed to be looking right through her.

"Good to know!" Angelica finally chirped carelessly, starting off towards the mall again. "You coming or what?" And even though Kimi was increasingly sure she was walking to her own execution, she followed.

\----------------------------------------

Angelica went right to the store where she and Kimi had crossed paths the day before and took immediate control of the shopping expedition. She and Kimi roamed across the floor, Angelica holding clothes up to Kimi and either tossing them back or handing them to the younger girl. Kimi was, despite her growing dread, quite impressed. Angelica was picking out clothes that Kimi really liked, and fit right into her eclectic style.

Finally Angelica decided that they had enough and they headed to the dressing rooms. Kimi turned to go into one of the smaller individual booths, but Angelica grabbed her by the shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" she practically purred, turning her to the larger, multiple person cubicles.

Kimi's mouth opened and closed soundlessly, her throat going dry. Against her will, she took a step back, wordlessly shaking her head. Angelica turned to her, lifting an eyebrow. Her demeanor seemed perfectly serious. "Come on, Kimi. I wanna see how all these look on you."

"I-I can't," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "I can't!"

A nasty little smile eased its way onto the demonic blonde's lips. "Aww, what's the matter?" Kimi just bit her lip and looked up at her helplessly. Angelica chuckled heartlessly. "One time thing, huh?"

Kimi's face started to crumple, and she quickly hid it in the pile of clothes she was carrying. When her shoulders began to shake, Angelica quickly hustled her into the large dressing booth. She planted Kimi on the bench and hugged her close, stroking her soft, ebony hair. "Shhh...it's okay, Kimi. I promise, it'll be okay."

"Don't...tell...anyone!" Kimi hiccupped between sobs, "Please!"

"I won't, I won't," Angelica assured her. "But tell me why."

"I don't know." Kimi murmured, shaking her head. "I just don't like wearing them."

"Or do you really like not wearing them?" Kimi sniffled and looked up, her expression perplexed. Angelica smiled, her face a picture of warm understanding, "Come on, those short little skirts with no panties? It must be a nice little thrill, huh? Always knowing you're just a few inches of fabric from letting everyone see you, always a little scared, but maybe even hoping that someone actually _will_ see?" Her voice lowered slightly, and she moved her lips closer to Kimi's ear. "Like me? You must have loved that."

Kimi's cheeks turned a few shades pinker, but she didn't say anything. Angelica nodded, "I thought so." She gave Kimi a little pat on the head and reached into her purse. "Fortunately for you, I know how to read people." She handed the younger girl a folded piece of white fabric. Kimi took it and sighed a little as the realization of how thoroughly she'd been played sank in. "Slip those on," Angelica urged tapping the pile of clothing, "and we'll see how these look."

The younger girl nodded mutely and stood, turning away so she didn't have to look at Angelica. She quickly pulled the plain white panties up her legs and under her skirt. Once they were in place, Kimi sighed again as she began to undress.

"Lookin' good Kimi," Angelica praised as her companion finally turned back to get the first outfit off of the pile, clad in nothing but her borrowed panties, a white bra and a pair of bright blue socks. "I can see why you like showing off." Kimi blushed all over again, but couldn't restrain a small, flattered smile.

Angelica watched Kimi try on piece after piece, gleefully watching her small victim shake off her previous breakdown as the blonde fed her a steady diet of exuberant praise. In just minutes Kimi was really flaunting herself, slipping the clothes on and off in an unconscious striptease that was setting her one-girl cheer section on fire.

Finally, Angelica couldn't take it anymore and decided to set the last part of her plan into motion. She waited until Kimi was fully undressed and picked up the last item she had yet to try on, a transparent, long-sleeved top that was a dark blue color. "Okay," she said, running her fingers over the diaphanous material, "I think you're going to look _beyond_ hot in this, especially if...oh!" With a look of feigned surprise she looked at the tag. "My bad. This is _way_ too big for you." She tossed the shirt towards Kimi with a smile of perfect innocence. "Go ask the lady at the counter to get one in your size."

Kimi nodded. "Sure," she said, reaching for her clothes. Angelica grabbed her wrist in a gentle grip.

"No...like you are right now," she murmured in a low, insistent tone.

"I can't do that!" Kimi gasped, looking shocked. Angelica couldn't help but notice she had stopped trying to get to her clothing, though.

"Sure you can...I've seen plenty of super-spoiled little rich bitches go up there in just their underwear," Angelica countered, letting her eyes slide up and down Kimi's bent-over form. "And believe me, Kimi, you've got _nothing_ to be ashamed of. Besides," she said, her voice slipping into a seductive purr as she pulled Kimi close enough to speak right into her ear, "you _know_ you want to."

Kimi began trembling in Angelica's grasp, her breath turning hot and shallow. Her almond-shaped eyes darted around uncertainly. Finally, with the expression of surrender that Angelica had been eagerly waiting for, she closed her eyes and nodded once. Angelica released her, and the younger girl turned and resolutely walked out of the door.

A moment later Angelica heard a muttered conversation, followed by the soft sound of the saleswoman walking away. Unable to restrain her curiosity, Angelica cracked open the door and peeked out, barely able to believe what she saw. There was Kimi, standing in full view of the store with her arms folded behind her back and a bright red flush on her cheeks that traveled all the way down her chest.

The young dominatrix smiled in pure, wicked satisfaction and let the door close. She took a seat on the bench again, mentally preparing for what came next. A few moments later there was the sound of fast footsteps and Kimi burst in, closing the stall door hard behind her. "You lied to me!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Oh yeah?"

"She looked at me like I was nuts!" Kimi was visibly shaking, the properly sized blouse fluttering in the air from her frenetic movement. "Nobody does that, do they?"

"Well, think about it Kimi," Angelica giggled, standing up to slowly approach her prey. "I _am_ a super-spoiled little rich bitch. You really think I'd go out there in my bra and panties?"

As Angelica approached, Kimi's protesting voice faded into a half-hearted little whimper. "No..."

"But you did," the taller girl continued, resting her hand on the door right beside Kimi's cheek as she leaned in close. "And you stayed out there, didn't you?" Angelica took her by the shoulders, and Kimi jumped a little, shying backwards. Ignoring her weak struggles, Angelica pulled Kimi away from the door and held her in place in front of one of the full length mirrors. "How many people saw you out there?"

Kimi tried to pull away again, but she didn't have a chance. "I guess, like, five or six."

"All girls?"

"Uh-huh!" Kimi half-gasped, sounding like she might break into tears again. Angelica licked her lips as a little shudder of desire rippled through her body.

"How did they look at you?"

"Most of them looked at me like I was some kind of freak." Kimi murmured, turning her head so she could avoid looking at herself. "One of them looked at me and I could tell she was really jealous. And one..." Kimi bit her lip and shook her head.

Angelica tightened her grip on her victim's shoulders. "And one?" she hissed insistently.

Kimi took a deep, shuddering breath. "She wanted me. She wanted to...do things to me. I could see it. She was..." Her gaze drifted back to the mirror and when she saw Angelica reflected there she jerked violently, another futile attempt to get away. "She was looking at me like that!"

"And you liked it, didn't you?" Angelica taunted, gently rocking her back and forth. "You _wanted_ her to 'do things' to you. And you want me to too, don't you?"

"No!"

Angelica just chuckled, shaking her head. "You're lying. I can _see_ that you're lying."

Kimi's eyes opened wide and she turned her head back to look at herself fully. There was a growing wet spot on the front of her panties. She groaned in humiliation and tried once again to twist out of her tormentor's iron grip. "I'm sorry!" she whined tearfully. "I'll wash them, I swear. Please let me go!"

"I don't care about that Kimi. I'm just trying to help you." Angelica shifted her grasp, wrapping one arm around the Japanese girl's slender neck and using the other to pin one of Kimi's wrists behind her back. "I know you, you nasty little girl," Angelica continued, unable to keep the evil pleasure out of her voice, "I know _exactly_ what you want, even if you don't. And I'm not letting you go until you do it for me."

Kimi started to cry again, tears leaking down her delicate cheeks. "I don't understand!" she protested, trying to lower her head. But with Angelica's elbow right under her chin, Kimi found she couldn't move her head much at all.

"I left one arm free," Angelica whispered seductively.

"Oh, no, no no no!" Kimi started to really struggle now, but Angelica just bent her arm up until the petite girl squealed in pain. Angelica's lust was already boiling from forcing Kimi this far, and the cry of pain sent the sadistic blonde over the edge. She began kissing and licking Kimi's ear and cheek, grinding her body against the shuddering girl's ass.

Both girls froze when there was a light tap on the stall door. "Is everything okay in there?"

Angelica took a deep, steadying breath. "We're fine!" she called back cheerfully. "Just a little snag on a zipper."

"Alright. Please call if you need anything else." As the saleswoman retreated, Angelica bent Kimi's arm up again, just a little.

"Do it now," Angelica hissed venomously, "or you're gonna leave this store naked."

Kimi sniffed and let out one panicky sob, going completely limp in Angelica's grasp. With her eyes shut tight, she slipped her free hand down her panties, a rhythmic movement of the fabric proving that she was finally obeying Angelica's order. "That's it," Angelica urged, releasing her hold on Kimi's other wrist to slide her hand over the Japanese girl's exposed belly. "Such a good girl."

Kimi whimpered in the back of her throat, her cheeks reddening further as the wet spot on her panties widened. Her hips began twitching slightly, despite her obvious attempts to hold still. Angelica's hand drifted up to cup Kimi's small breast through her bra. Every fiber of Angelica's body screamed with the need to tear away the remaining scraps of Kimi's modesty and finish her off right there, but she knew it would be better if she waited.

"Don't hold back," she whispered soothingly instead. "Just go ahead and show me what a kinky little slut you really are." Kimi's eyes popped open, and Angelica giggled. "Don't even try to hide it, Kimi. I can see right through you. You _loved_ that peek I caught of your little pussy, didn't you?"

"No! I was so embarrassed, I was...oh!" Kimi bit her lip hard to fight back a groan.

"Oh, I know you were, but you _loved_ it." As Angelica's slow, corruptive whisper threaded into Kimi's mind, she slipped her other hand into her panties, using the tips of both index fingers to stroke over her slippery-smooth lips. "I bet you ran right home and just did this over and over. I bet you imagined me laughing and tearing your skirt off right there so everyone could see you. And I'll bet you fantasized about lying on the floor in the middle of the store and doing this in front of us all!"

Tears began to flow down Kimi's cheeks yet again, tears that Angelica lapped up eagerly, moaning in vicious pleasure. "You're a kinky little slut. Say it!"

Kimi opened and closed her mouth, panting. Her hips were humping her hands furiously and she just couldn't seem to stop crying. "I'm...I'm a...a...kinky...little...slut!" She shuddered heavily, one of her fingers pressing down hard on her clit. Angelica held her close as her body twitched and bucked with her forbidden climax and the blonde girl slowly eased her down to the floor of the dressing room.

As Kimi curled into a quivering little ball, Angelica hummed a satisfied little tone, picking up the top Kimi had brought in along with a few other items. "These are on me," she murmured languidly, stepping through the door. "I'll just run out and pay for these, and you try and pull yourself together." With that, she left Kimi to compose herself. Angelica went to the register, her mind buzzing with her plans for the following evening.

\----------------------------------------

The following night rolled around, and Kimi was determined not to let Angelica catch her again, no matter what. "Are you sure you don't want to come, sweetie?" Kira asked her daughter, who was laying curled up in bed. "The party should be a lot of fun."

"I'm just feeling really sick," Kimi said faintly. "Sorry Mom."

"Well, okay. You know where to go if you change your mind." Kira closed the bedroom door and in a few minutes Kimi heard the sound of the car leaving the driveway, taking her family to the Java Lava and the New Year's Eve party. Kimi rolled out of the bed and looked at the snow wrapped streets with a sigh.

"I want to go," she muttered sadly. But she just couldn't. She was terrified of what Angelica might decide to do to her there...and even more scared of how much she might like it.

So she began getting used to the idea of her first New Years Eve alone. But around ten o'clock the phone rang. With a strong sense of foreboding she picked it up, but to her relief it was Lil on the other line. "Kimi! Where are you?"

"Um...I'm home. I don't feel good."

"Oh come on, you sound fine. I haven't seen you for like two weeks, get over here!"

"No, Lil. I...I can't!"

"Well why not?"

Kimi coughed, thinking fast. "Uh...I had a fight with Angelica. It was really stupid, but I don't want to see her."

Lil laughed. "Oh jeez, is that all? Well I have good news, she's not coming."

Kimi blinked in surprise. "Wait, she's not?"

"No, she called awhile ago. Nobody knows why, but she's not coming." Her voice dropped to a low murmur barely audible over the background noises of the party on the other side. "Between you and me, I think she's on a date."

"Oh...oh!" A smile of great relief spread over Kimi's face. "Well, okay then, I guess. Could you tell my mom to come pick me up?"

"Um...how about your dad?" Lil giggled. "The 'rents are having a little party of their own in the office, and I don't think your mom should be picking anyone up."

Kimi laughed. "Oh, right. Okay then, my dad." The call ended, and Kimi ran upstairs to put on the outfit Angelica had bought for her. As scared as she was of the tall blonde, there was no denying the outfit she'd bought was the best Kimi had. Beneath the see-through blue shirt she wore only a black spaghetti-strap crop top, and to go with this she had a short black skirt. A pair of sheer knee-high socks with horizontal black and white stripes over a pair of black, shiny flats completed the look. And, although she fought the urge for a few, futile moments, she decided to go without panties.

And so just a few minutes later Kimi found herself at the extremely crowded Java Lava. Everyone was there, Tommy, Dil, the twins, of course her family. Tons of kids from school...but no sign of Angelica whatsoever. After Kimi had thoroughly scanned the crowd and found no sign of the tall blonde demon she heaved a massive sigh of relief and got down to having some serious fun.

It was around 11:00 that Lil got a call on her cell. She quickly turned away from the group, waving her brother over to her. None of the other kids noticed, and after a hurried and whispered conversation, Phil came back to the others. "Hey Kimi!" he called with a somehow strained grin. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure!" The two headed out to the crowded space in the midst of the coffee shop, and nobody really noticed Lil creeping back to the back door of the establishment.

"Hiya Lilly," came the soft voice from the outside shadows the moment Lil opened the door. "Welcome home."

"Hi, Miss Angelica!" Lil stammered breathlessly as the chill outside air hit her. "Phil's dancing with Kimi right now." She stepped outside and let the door close behind her.

Angelica giggled softly. "Such a good little pair of liars you two are turning into." She stepped forward, wearing the dark purple trench coat she had bought a couple of days ago. In a few quick steps she came forward and grabbed Lil's hair, pulling it up and back until Lil was balanced precariously back on her tiptoes. "Were you good little pets while you were away?"

"Yes, Miss Angelica!" Lil gasped, not making the slightest struggle at all. "Phil didn't even try to do me once the whole time!"

"Aww, so good! You two deserve a reward." With that, she pressed her mouth to Lil's in a deep kiss, pushing her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Lil moaned in masochistic pleasure and returned the kiss hungrily. "God, I missed you so much," Angelica groaned, nibbling on Lil's neck. "If I had time I'd do you right here!"

Angelica's grip on her hair eased slightly, but Lil remained on her toes, closing her eyes and taking deep, rasping breaths. "Are-are we really gonna get Kimi?" she asked hesitantly.

Angelica laughed and pushed the smaller girl away slightly, allowing her to slump against the door. "I bet you and Phil were _so_ happy to hear that. You two probably wanted to get into her pants for as long as you've wanted to get in each other's!"

Lil blushed a little, and Angelica snickered. "What are you going to do to her?" Lil asked faintly.

"You shouldn't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to," Angelica cooed, gently patting Lil's cheek. "You just do what you're told and if you do a good job I might even let you and Phil play with my new little dolly sometime." Lil nodded, unable to completely hide the lustful desire in her eyes.

With that they went inside. Angelica stayed by the wall and behind Lil, the collar of her coat turned up. They made it across the dimly lit coffee shop and the dancing revelers without being noticed by anyone and Angelica slipped into the ladies' room. Once inside she clapped her hands together eagerly and stepped into one of the stalls, waiting.

She didn't have long to wait. Within a few minutes, she heard the door swing open. Angelica couldn't hold back a satisfied smile as she heard Lil and Kimi chatting. "Wait a second," Lil suddenly said, a trifle louder. "I think I hear my mom calling. I'll be right back."

"Sure!" Kimi chirped brightly, and the door opened and closed again. As soon as Lil left the restroom, Phil should have gone into action, coming from behind the counter to tape an 'Out of Order' sign to the door. The room in the back of the Java Lava was way smaller and not nearly as nice, but the girls at the party would just have to deal until Angelica was finished.

As Angelica listened, Kimi stepped closer. It sounded like she was standing at one of the sinks, humming softly. That was Angelica's cue. With a firm hand, she slapped the door open with a clang that startled Kimi enough to make her drop the tube of lip gloss she'd been holding. "Hiya Kimi," the blonde sneered nastily.

The Asian girl was paralyzed with shock for just a moment before she bolted towards the door. It wasn't what Angelica expected, but it was precisely what she wanted. She grabbed Kimi's shoulders just as her victim was reaching out for the handle and dragged her back, ignoring her squeal of protest. Angelica shoved the small girl against the wall, holding her wrists to her sides. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't want to see me!" the blonde smirked, breathing heavily from exertion and excitement.

"Please!" Kimi begged pathetically. "Please don't Angelica...there are so many people from school here. If they find out I'll just die!"

"Shut up!" Angelica snarled, feeling herself start to shake. Kimi shut her mouth tight, her delicate eyes widening with fear at the fierce tone in the bigger girl's voice. The blonde bit her lip, trying to control herself. But just then Kimi sniffed, letting her breath out in a frightened little whimper.

Something in Angelica just sort of snapped upon hearing that pitiful sound. She let go of Kimi's hands and pressed her forearm into Kimi's slender chest, bearing down with her all her weight and holding the other girl against the wall. Kimi sucked in a shallow breath and futilely tried to push Angelica away, but the blonde barely had to exert any effort to hold her still. With her other hand Angelica grabbed the waist of Kimi's black miniskirt and pulled down _hard_. There was a rough grind as the side zipper was torn from it's track and popped off and the fabric slid halfway down Kimi's thighs, revealing her naked sex to Angelica's eyes once again.

"Just couldn't resist, could you?" Angelica whispered harshly, letting an almost hysterical giggle escape her lips. She barely knew what she was doing anymore, so when Kimi twisted her body violently to the side, Angelica couldn't react fast enough to stop her from escaping her tormentor's pin.

Unfortunately Kimi had forgotten that her skirt was binding her legs, and she fell immediately, putting out her arms to break her fall as she went sprawling. Angelica was on top of her in an instant, sitting right on Kimi's soft ass and gripping her tightly with her thighs. When Kimi tried to push herself up, Angelica slapped her hand against the smaller girl's cheek and pushed the side of her face down hard into the cold restroom tile. Kimi still hadn't really caught her breath, and could do nothing but squeak faintly in protest.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" Angelica gasped, grabbing the see-through blue blouse by the back of its collar. "We're not even _close_ to finished!" She yanked and the flimsy fabric stretched for just a moment before tearing cleanly down Kimi's back.

At that point there was no stopping Angelica. She was totally out of control, conscious thought giving way to dark, violent lust. Two quick pulls were enough to snap the spaghetti straps of the crop top and she released the Japanese girl's head so she could finish stripping her torso bare.

Kimi really started fighting then. She got her hands under her and tried with all her might to push herself up. When Angelica leaned on her back to keep her pushed down, she started flailing her legs; landing two solid kicks on her captor's back. Angelica hissed in unexpected pain as she struggled to keep her grip on the writhing girl beneath her.

Finally the evil blonde had had enough. Kimi was desperately trying to roll onto her back, and Angelica let her. As soon as her face was visible Angelica pulled her hand back and slapped as her as she could.

*SNAP* *CRACK*

Both of the Asian girl's pale cheeks blossomed bright red and she fell limp, her eyes going unfocused. Without missing a beat Angelica started peeling away the remains of her top and as the tiny mounds of her breasts bounced free and the fabric was pulled up over her head Kimi just lay there, sobbing brokenly.

Angelica shifted her position then, turning around to finish pushing the skirt down Kimi's legs. The girl twitched a bit as Angelica first touched her thighs, but just lay there until she was naked save for her shoes and striped socks.

Angelica looked down at her hand. Just like her first time with Lil, it was shaking violently. She felt the same intoxicating rush of power and hot desire boiling inside her, but this was so much stronger...maybe because Kimi had fought more. All she knew was that her pussy was desperately screaming for relief, and there was no way she could wait. So she turned to Kimi's face again, this time pulling her coat and the black dress beneath it up to her waist.

Kimi had her eyes shut tight, trying to ignore everything that was happening to her. The warm, shifting weight of Angelica on her abdomen, the cold hard tile on her naked back, she wanted it all to go away. So she was taken completely by surprise when Angelica pressed her burning, panty-clad pussy right on her face.

Angelica didn't want any chance of Kimi getting away, so she planted her knees firmly against the other girl's elbows. Kimi tried to twist her head to the side, but the blonde girl's thighs held her fast. The younger girl screamed then, a long, despairing shriek that was completely muffled in Angelica's crotch and vibrated against her sex in a way that made her shiver with pleasure.

Angelica began riding her little victim's face then, grabbing hold of her pigtails and pulling her up into her cunt as she began rocking back and forth, grinding her pussy and Kimi's face together. Every so often she'd lift slightly and there was an explosive gasp of air as Kimi tried vainly to catch her breath. But she immediately pressed down again, rubbing herself frantically against the girl's sobbing face. She was too engrossed in the sensation to speak or moan, just grunting softly as she continued to bring herself off with her unwilling little sex toy.

It wasn't long before Angelica came, her cream gushing out to soak her panties and Kimi beneath. She shuddered violently several times, pulling up hard on the soft black pigtails and pulling nothing more than a weak, muffled groan from her victim. Finally she reached up and grabbed the side of the sink, using it to pull herself up and steady her shaking knees.

She looked down and felt a sudden surge of anger at herself. Kimi was a mess...her face was dark red and glistening with tears, saliva and cum. Her light makeup was a smeared mess and she was barely conscious, her head shaking listlessly from side to side as she muttered weakly, "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me," over and over again.

In short, she was completely broken and Angelica did not have long to put her back together again before someone came looking for her. And, if the domme-in-training was going to be completely honest with herself, she actually felt a little bad for taking Kimi so far before she was ready.

So she knelt down beside Kimi and helped her lay her head in Angelica's lap. "I'm not gonna hurt you," she sighed, gently stroking her sweaty hair. Kimi nodded a tiny bit, her whole body shaking as she softly cried into Angelica's coat.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Kimi finally asked in a tired, weepy voice.

What Angelica had to say next came very, very hard for her. "I'm sorry. I guess I just got used to Lil...she likes it even rougher."

There was a long paused then, and Kimi's small, twitching body fell still as she processed that statement. "You...you do that to Lil?" she finally asked.

"Oh yeah," Angelica chuckled gently. "And way worse. She's a real painslut. Phil's not as into the pain part, but he's really staring to love bondage." As she spoke her voice dropped to a devilish little whisper, "But at first I think he was just doing it because it was the only way I'd let him fuck his sister."

There was a sharp little gasp from the nude girl at that. "No way," she whispered, pulling herself up onto her knees, facing Angelica. The blonde smiled at how little Kimi's nakedness seemed to bother her. "They really do that?"

"If I let them I don't think they'd do anything else," Angelica giggled. Kimi's expression turned far away, and there was little question what she was thinking of. "It's _so_ hot to watch," she murmured suggestively. "If you're as twisted as me, anyway."

Kimi bit her lip hard. "Could I...could I watch them...sometime?"

Angelica laughed, "Oh, you're gonna do way more than watch, believe me."

"What do you mean?"

"They belong to me," Angelica explained slowly. "They're mine, like they're slaves or toys or something. And now, you're mine too."

Kimi's expression turned frightened and for a moment Angelica worried she was going to try to bolt again, naked or not. "I don't wanna," she whispered timidly, sounding momentarily like a much younger girl.

"You don't have a choice," Angelica responded patiently. "It's already done. You belong to me." A truly wicked smile spread across her face. "And you're going to love every second of it." She laughed at Kimi's disbelieving expression. "It's true," she continued, her voice low and persuasive. "All your secret little fantasies, all those nasty little dreams you have when you're lying in your room playing with yourself late at night that are too sick or embarrassing to even think about, I can make them all come true. And if you're my slave, it's not really your fault if I make you do something evil, is it?"

Kimi, her face still red and messy, looked like she was wavering. "I...there's no way," she finally said, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Angelica cajoled teasingly. "I was going to start tonight."

"What?"

The blonde stood, prodding the tattered remains of Kimi's clothes with her foot. "Well, you sure can't go out wearing these. Oh, don't look at me like that. I bought them for you anyway, and I'll get you another set if you want," she giggled a little, sliding her new trench coat off. "Plus, I'll give you this. I think it'll look really good on you."

Kimi's eyes widened at what Angelica was suggesting. "You mean...?"

"Mmmhmm," her new owner murmured languidly. "Totally naked under the coat, dancing and talking to all your friends. And it gets even better. Me and Lil and Phil will be close to make sure you don't have any little accidents like at the store. I'll be very close," she continued, reaching into one of the jacket's pockets and pulling out a little black tab with a red button, "because the range on this is only like five feet."

"What is that?" Kimi asked with a perplexed expression.

"It goes to this," Angelica replied, relishing the conflicting emotions on Kimi's perfect face as she revealed a small, egg-shaped object from the same pocket. "Just imagine," she whispered, turning it in her fingers, "ringing in the New Year by cumming your brains out in a room full of everyone you know, completely naked under this coat, right in plain sight, and we're the only ones who know." She smiled knowingly, "Kind of like a dream come true, huh?"

There was undisguised lust on Kimi's face as she looked at the little vibrator. "I can't," she said mechanically. "There's no way I could do something like that." Her eyes, however, were begging Angelica.

"But you're gonna!" Angelica lilted. "I'm going to make you, and there's nothing you can do about it. You know I can." She let her voice turn harsh and Kimi actually jumped a little at the sudden change. "Do you want me to force you onto the ground again and smother you with my cunt while I force this thing into that creamy little pussy of yours?" Kimi's eyes widened and she shook her head vehemently. "Then you need to behave like a good little slave."

Kimi was quiet for a long moment then, looking down between her knees. "How?" she finally asked, in a quiet, submissive voice that make Angelica grin with triumph.

"Get up here, give me a kiss and say, 'thank you Miss Angelica.'" There was another pause, but eventually Kimi rose to her feet, her eyes still firmly fixed on the ground. "But," Angelica added, "if you do that, you'll be admitting that you're my property, my pretty little toy, and I own every single part of you completely."

Kimi sighed, her shoulders slumping in a posture of utter defeat. She crossed the few steps between them and pressed her lips to Angelica's in an adorably innocent little closed-mouth kiss. "Thank you, Miss Angelica," she whispered.

Angelica gently patted her cheek and nodded. "Good girl."

Several minutes later both girls had cleaned themselves up. Angelica smoothed the front of her little black dress and smiled over at Kimi, who was wearing the coat and, of course, nothing else. With her shoes and socks on, nobody would be able to tell the difference. "Ready?"

Kimi nodded, biting her lip cutely. Angelica had the tiny remote cradled in her palm, and she gently touched the button. Kimi's eyes widened and her whole body bucked suddenly as she managed to stop herself halfway to grabbing her pussy. Angelica laughed, "Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Kimi smiled shakily and nodded. Just before they left the restroom, Angelica pulled her close and gave her a real kiss, sliding her tongue into the other girl's mouth and feeling Kimi reflexively do the same. "Happy New Year, slave."

"Happy New Year, Miss Angelica."


End file.
